User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Terra Halcyon Lance
Summary So Bulbasaur is next. He becomes underestimated by a lot of players simply because he doesn’t carry that much attacks and/or people don’t know how to use him correctly. Yeah, yeah, Leech Seed and then Toxic and it’s gg to the loser. That’s a bit slow, but it works! Same thing goes for Lance. Well, not really. He provides a great amount of defensive utility for the squad and another great thing is that he’s a beast at colo! Who knew? Let’s get to the spotlight, shall we? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Lance comes back with his 100% Atk boost to not only Earth types, but also to all units. To continue the trend, Lance also provides an additional 50% Atk boost to Earth types. The same thing happens with the HP parameter, boosting all units’ HP by 30% and an additional 30% for Earth units. Lance provides a great resistance to the squad known as crit null. This removes any RNG factor that comes with any lethal attack. Certain times, units may die due to a crit. Since Revives are quite precious, you wouldn’t want your units to die due to some sort of hax or unlucky RNG factor. Utilizing this while Leader Skills are active is a nice way to give your units more survivability. Lance also combos well with an Ark lead/friend that carries elemental damage null or a Magress lead/friend to supplement the other resistance to beef up the squad, while suffering a little bit of BB utility. Lance also provides an 8 BC fill upon taking 5000 damage on that turn. Unfortunately, this only occurs once per turn and it would’ve been nice to get the boost for every 5000 damage your units take since BB-on-hit exists. Though, this does serve as a nice bonus, especially in places like Colosseum where BB-on-hit leads are most common in defensive squads. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Lance's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is lower the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Lance’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Lance provides a 160% Def buff, which is one of the best Def buffs in the game. Though, with the number of Def buffs that are in the game, there will be a bit of clashing involved, especially if you’re using some of the meta units in the game including Azurai and Sirius. However, with little differences in buffs, stat buff clashing isn’t much of an issue with these units. Lance also removes status ailments, which is one of the more essential buffs. It becomes necessary to carry effects like these since status ailments are all over the game. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Lance’s SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower than average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Lance’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. SBB already does what BB does, but with some additions, such as the Earth barrier buff and the Stat Down null for one turn. The Earth barrier involves some neat defenses especially with the fact that it cannot be buff-wiped. It’s an extra bit of defense added and it helps a lot to alleviate a good portion of damage. The Stat Down null isn’t necessarily a must to have since debuffs are easily curable with Lance’s BB/SBB, but in certain cases when Def Down can really haggle your squad down, the Stat Down null can serve as a nice way to protect against that. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Lance's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Lance’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Lance gets some amazing buffs, including the amazing 75% mitigation and the massive Def to Atk conversion buff. Previously, it was rare to find a unit with 3-turn 75% mitigation. Now, we get a free unit that is capable of utilizing 75% mitigation for three turns! Lance is able to combo extremely well with Magress and other 50% mitigators since utilizing stacked mitigation on the same turn makes things extremely efficient and smooth. The Def to Atk conversion is very, very big. 250% of units’ Def is going into Atk. That’s literally the biggest conversion in the entire game. Def is one of the easiest stats to manipulate with the huge amount of Def buffer units that are in the game. Comboing this with the conversion buff will boost Atk by a huge parameter. If Atk is boosted enough and there are supporting BB Atk buffs, units could potentially reach the Atk cap. While not a huge factor, the 3-turn Stat Down null helps to protect against the pesky Def Down that your units may suffer from further damage for having reduced Def. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Lance provides a great deal of utility for himself by equipping himself with the Drevas. This includes the probable 20% mitigation, which can stack with normal mitigation. Comboing this with Lara lead will proc this often due to both Lance and Lara carrying similar effects. Lance also gets 25% mitigation when taking 10000 damage. 10000 damage is actually quite easy to take thanks to large HP pools and strong enemy attacks. Arena Score: 9/10 Lance has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 AI is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB. There are quite a number of factors of what makes Lance so amazing in Arena. Ever since his Omni came out, Lance leads were at the top thanks to the amount of utility he provided not only for the squad, but also for himself. Unfortunately, in the recent meta, Mifune has been dominating and the amount of utility is just a bit too short for due to the tremendous amount of defensive utility that Azurai and Terry provide. Lance is tanky. He carries lots of self-mitigation with his Extra Skill alone, allowing him to tank a bunch of hits very easily, with the exception of 1-hit attacks of course. Stats Score: 9/10 Very, very solid stats. Lance seems to have balanced stats betweenhis Atk and Def with Rec being on the somewhat average side. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lance is… Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. While containing some very useful buffs, Lance doesn’t provide nearly as much as some of the recently released units in the game. However, for a free unit, Lance provides some of the more useful buffs in the game, including crit null on his Leader Skill, status cleansing (which was previously unavailable prior to Mira’s release for 5*+ free units) on BB/SBB, and even a barrier buff. He’s even viable to use against Karna Masta because of his crit null. Thanks to this, it opens up quite a number of combinations that Lance can form with other units. Even with some of the downsides, Lance is still one of the most formidable units to use in Colosseum. He still is a major tank. With added enhancements, Lance bulks himself up with the resistances that he is able to utilize. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Terra Halcyon Lance Lance includes some SP options that add buffs that you would normally think Lance should’ve gotten ages ago. This includes status ailments. However, that isn’t the only thing he has in store as he has certain effects that help make Lance even tankier. However, because he has so many options to take, it means that it’s going to be rather tough choosing which ones are well-rounded. His SP options aren’t that efficient either due to the immense cost that some of the important buffs have. Players have to think critically on which enhancements to take for a specific build on a particular content. Sphere Recommendations *Drevas & Health Codex *Drevas & Blessed Robe *Drevas & Penta-Locus *Drevas & Phantom Device *Drevas & Schism Orb *Drevas & White Vestments Conclusion Total Score: 8.8/10 I guess that Mega Venusaur will have to do. Which starter is your favorite? Bulbasaur! Charmander! Squirtle! Comment below on what you think of Lance! Carrying a bunch of Dragon-types lately? Or maybe that Venusaur that somehow has Hidden Power Ice? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Algor Halcyon Selena *Fabled Emperor Kulyuk *Dark Allure Azami *Knight of Holy Light Ark Category:Blog posts